I'm SO
by SELena 21
Summary: ....what if Sam has a diary and A certain dork found out and read it? what will happen? P.S. if you dont like it i'm sorry it's my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam's POV

i was at Shay's house waiting for Carls cause apparently she's out with her date Shane and Spencer's at the market buying things for his new sculpture since there's nothing to do I wrote in my diary Carls gave it for me as gift for my birthday . I was thinking of Freddie and how he attracts me so I wrote:

What's up diary?

Well I like somebody I'm in love with some one. I know it's unbelievable but I can't resist his smile it's melting me, his laugh is just so cute, he's friendly and his kiss is just so soft and gentle.

Oh! Carls here got to go.

Sam

I hide my diary quickly in the pillow cause I can't let her know that I was using it besides she's going to bug me all day when she reads my entry today I'm just gonna tell her later.

"Hey carls!" I said . I noticed she was smiling BIG so I continued "what's up?"

"hi. Oh nothing it's just that Shane's really kind and cute I just really like him" she replied.

"oh." I replied.

Then Freddie suddenly came in. I smiled at seeing him.

"oh! Hi Freddie!" carly greeted happily.

"hey fredweirdo!" I greeted him. Even though I like him that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop teasing him and calling names.

"hey ladies" Freddie replied. "so are we gonna start rehearsing iCarly or what?!" he continued questioning. He went upstairs. "c'mon"

"coming!" carly and I said coming upstairs.

After iCarly rehearsal

Normal POV:

Sam, Freddie and Carly are downstairs in the kitchen.

"hey carls can I talk to for a minute PRIVATELY!" sam said

"sure. Upstairs in my room" carly replied.

Carly's POV

Sam and I went up to my room. Then she locked the door.

"so what you wanna talk about?"I gave her a curious look.

"uh.. i—I like –fre—ddd—i---e."she replied.

"What? I can't understand you! C'mon tell me" I told her raising my eye brows.

"uhmmm.. i-I LIKE –FRED—DIE!" she shouted but she make sure that nobody heard it but me.

"I know" I smirked. It's obvious she likes Freddie just how she smiles when she's there.

"what?" she asked shouting.

"oh c'mon the way you look at him it's obvious even Spencer notices it."

"well is it obvious for Freddie?" she asked a little nervous.

"He doesn't know it. Yet!" I replied.

"well don't tell him! what do you mean with the yet thingy?" she asked.

"relax. I'm not gonna tell him but he's gonna find out someday. Besides he likes you too." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"really? How do you know?" she asked.

"well the way he smiles when you're there recently both of you has been really weird you know since you went to apologized to him." I explained. I notice that she's blushing.

"sam?!" I asked her she's gazed.

"huh?!" she replied.

"so as I said, he likes you a lot.!"

"you really think so?!"she asked excitedly.

"yep." I told her..

Meanwhile..

Freddie's POV

Well they're "talk for a minute" is taking hours. I can't take it anymore I need to do something!!

I sat on the couch open the TV put MTV on for some music but I got bored so I keep changing channels. Then I get a pillow to cuddle so I won't feel so alone.

Then, I felt something hard, I looked at it there's a notebook written on it:

**Sam Puckett's Diary : Don't open unless you live near the hospital. **

Oh! This will be interesting!

I opened it, scanned on the pages apparently there's only 1 page that has one entry. SWEET! I can blackmail her or something for this. Ok this is what's written on her diary:

What's up diary?

Well I like somebody I'm in love with some one. I know it's unbelievable but I can't resist his smile it's melting me, his laugh is just so cute, he's friendly and his kiss is just so soft and gentle.

Oh! Carls here got to go.

Sam

Apparently she likes somebody! Why haven't I heard of him or something!

Wait KISS??? Really Sam really?!(sarcastic voice) she got over our first kiss! Ow man! I'm thinking about it again!

Flashback:

"That we should kiss?" she said smirking.

"well should we?" I asked

"just to get it over with!"

"just to get it over with!"

"and we swear we'd never speak of it again!"

"never!"

"well lean!"

I sighed then, leaned

And I felt sparks…

After the kiss..

When she was about to leave

"hey!" I called her and she turned around "I hate you!" I don't mean it at all.

"I hate you too" she said leaving.

End of flashback.

Ow man!!! I'm dreaming about it again! But seriously who is this guy? Well I' certainly sure that he's not good enough to take care of Sam unlike me! Mph! wait what? Why am I saying this? Could it be…? No no no!!! I couldn't be in love with Sam! She's SAM! SAM PUCKETT!!! Hell no!

SAM"S POV

"are you sure??" I continued to ask carly over and over.

"yes. He just doesn't realize it YET!" she kept replying to me.

"well what should I do?to make him realize it?well?"I asked.

"well. You can make him jealous or something!" she replied.

"NO! but how?" I continued. She chuckled at my question.

"well. 1st you need to agree with me to wear anything I told you!"

"uhmmm. Sure? I think?!"I told her. Unsure of my answer.

"well then let's start on tomorrow ?"She asked. Hopeful

"uhm. Sure. I got to go now carls bye."

"uh. by the way Carls next week! Thanks"

"Welcome!" she said smiling "see you tomorrow!" she said happily.

"oh and carly THANK YOU again!"

I rushed out downstairs.

FREDDIE"S POV

I heard footsteps it might be sam. So I closed her diary quickly then act normal then I remembered to cover it using a pillow then I act normal watching MTV.

"bye dork!" she said smiling. Near the door

Oh that smile I can't help but smile too. Wait what?!

"Bye SAM!" I said smiling at her.

She reached for the door when she turned around and get her bag then her DIARY. Then she said

"Almost forget my bag! Bye fredlumps!" she said closing the door behind her.

I sighed then smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Freddie's POV

I was walking down the hall waiting for Carly and Sam especially sam. I don't know but since I shared my first kiss with Sam I start moving on with my crush with Carly I started to notice that Sam is much more beautiful than Carly. Her laugh is very different it's cute yet hysterical, her hair it smell like kiwi I like it anyway and her face that is so gorgeous like a face of a angel. Her clothing is unique but it's simple. I like the way her blonde curls just flow freely . I think I might L…. no! no! it's SAM! FREDDIE WAKE UP! SHE"S SAM! I don't like her _yeah you don't like her because you love her!! NO I DON'T! OH YE YOU DO.. _i don't love her!!!! I told myself.

Then I heard someone saying

FREDDIE!! Freddie!!" Carly said getting my attention.

"Oh! Huh?!" I said getting back my attention to her.

"I said why are you staring at Sam awhile ago?!" she yelled at me good thing nobody heard it.

"huh?! Am not!!" I said

"yes you are!"

"no I Do NOT!"

Then I Saw Sam walking in the corridor oh.! god! She's really beautiful!

"what are you staring at dork?" she said. Her sweet voice.. wait what?!

"hi Sam!" I said

"whatcha staring at dork?"

"uh.. I got lost thinking about y..tach stuff.."

Then I looked at carly then he gave me the I-told –you—so-you're-staring-at-her look. Then, I gave her a glare. Then she just smirked.

"hello?! DORK!" Sam said trying to get my attention.

"huh?!" getting my attention at her.

"I told you 'how many times do I have to tell you that CARLY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!!'"

"I'm not in love with Carly months ago!"

She was shocked. I'd like to tell her 'because Sam since our first kiss I think I liked you' but I can't tell her that. Then I looked at Carly she wasn't shocked but she gave the we-need-to-talk-later. I looked at Sam.

"so dork you don't like Carls anymore? huh?! So you won't bug her anymore?" Sam said getting back to the subject.

"yes and yes Sam!" I told her

"well, that was a shock! But kay!" she replied happily.

Then we went to class. Then after 3rd period it was our break.

I looked for Carly then I walked and I found Sam chatting,smiling and laughing with a guy named PETE. I was really really mad at PETE I think I was jealous o f him chatting with Sam. Then I remembered Sam's blog entry I saw. Maybe it was Pete he was talking about him. _Wait why do I care so much ? am I really jealous of him?_

Then I saw Carly staring at me then looking at Sam then she suddenly smirked. then I told her

"what?!"

"you so like Sam!"

"no I don't!"

"yes you do!"

"fine! I admit it!"

"yay!"

Then I saw Sam walking in our way. I gave a signal to carly and she quickly move to her.

"hi Carls, dork!" she greeted

"hey Sam" we both greeted

Bell rings.


	4. author's note

AUTHORS NOTE:

I'm sorry if I can't update my story because I have a lot to think about like school.

We'll have test this coming week. I need to study.

But as soon as I get an idea I'll upload it ASAP.

Thank you for understanding.


End file.
